


Stranger Things

by Fallynleaf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallynleaf/pseuds/Fallynleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by those "first kiss" video experiments of strangers kissing strangers.</p>
<p>It's also canon-compliant. Because who am I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Things

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written months and months ago. 
> 
> And I know that those "first kiss" videos were really popular about a year ago, but this wasn't written THAT many months ago, so I can't even use that as my excuse for why I wrote a fic based on a viral video that's not even _currently_ viral. Oh well.

"Hello," Castiel greeted the woman standing in the hallway.

The woman startled and dropped the manila folder she was holding, scattering its contents all over the ground. "H-how did you get in here?" she asked.

"This is the location of the experiment?" Castiel asked, tipping his head. After a few seconds delay, he bent to help the woman collect her papers.

"Oh," the woman gathered her composure. "You're a volunteer. Sorry for not recognizing you. Callie must've been the one who got your paperwork." She straightened, tucking the folder under her arm. "It's right this way." She started to walk down the hall, and Castiel followed after her.

They stopped outside of a door. "Here we are," the woman said. "Wait here until someone opens the door and asks you in. Don't go in too soon or you might disrupt the filming. I'll go find your paperwork in a bit."

The woman left, and Castiel felt a little alarmed for her sake because she seemed overworked and somewhat distressed. But he waited by the door as ordered. A man showed up at one point, and he walked over to stand next to Castiel.

"Are you going to be the one, then?" he asked, his tone jovial.

Castiel regarded him. "I do not understand," he said.

"No sense of humor, huh?" the man said. Castiel blinked.

Then the door opened, and a different woman ushered Castiel into the room. She stopped the man from following, which appeared to confuse him. "We don't need you quite yet," she told the man. As she led Cas into the room, she said, "You're Edgar E. Smith, right?"

Before Castiel voiced his reply, he caught a glimpse of someone standing beside a camera, and he stopped walking.

"Is everything okay?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Castiel said, slowly.

Sam had said that Dean was working undercover on a case. Which meant that Castiel should not demonstrate any recognition lest he disrupt their investigation. So he said nothing at all in greeting as he approached Dean.

"Okay!" the woman said. "If both of you are ready, we're going to start filming!"

Dean turned around in surprise, and then his eyes landed on Castiel and widened. He disguised the expression with a short cough. "So what did you want us to do again?" he asked the woman, his voice a little strained.

"You both signed the form and agreed to kiss a stranger for a little experiment. Well, the two of you are each other's strangers!" The woman smiled.

"I guess I‒" Dean cleared his throat. "I guess I assumed the stranger would be a woman." He wasn't looking at Cas.

"Is this going to be too much of a problem for you? You can back out of the experiment at any time."

"No. No, it's fine. I'm not homophobic, or anything," Dean said. "I'm just... I'm not gay. I'm straight."

"I understand. You won't have to go any further than kissing," the woman assured him. "And if everything's still all good, are the two of you ready to proceed?" She glanced at Castiel and then at Dean.

"I'm just supposed to kiss him, right?" Dean asked. "That's it?"

"Yep. Though you're going to want to be standing on those marks right there‒" She motioned to little taped X's on the ground. "You too, Edgar," she said to Castiel.

Castiel and Dean both moved into position. Dean still wasn't looking at Castiel.

All of the proceedings were exceptionally perplexing to Castiel, but he did not want to undo any work Dean had put into the case, so he decided that the best course of action was silence and complete compliance with the woman's instructions.

"Okay, both of you are good," the woman said from behind the camera. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Castiel said. Dean said the same after maybe a half-second delay.

"Alright. Action!"

"Look at me and not at the camera," Dean muttered. "Let's just get this over with."

Castiel turned, and then his eyes met Dean's and locked there. For a very long moment, they just stared at each other. Castiel thought he understood what they were supposed to do, but it did not make a great deal of sense, so he deemed it probably best to just follow Dean's lead.

"Um," Dean said. His eyes kept drifting down and away from Castiel, but he quickly pulled his gaze back every time. "Uh..."

Maybe half a minute passed before anything happened. Then Dean just suddenly said, "Oh, to hell with it," and before Castiel could parse the meaning of Dean's use of the colloquialism, Dean was stepping far past the edge of his personal space and then he was leaning down and they were kissing.

It wasn't much. Just Dean's lips pressed against Castiel's, soft and wet and a little chapped, but it was a good feeling, and Castiel chased after it, leaning up into Dean.

Shortly after the kiss had started, Dean broke away and Castiel stepped back. Dean's face was a little pink, his breath uneven, and Castiel could hear Dean's heartbeat thumping wildly in his chest.

"So, um, that happened," Dean said.

"Yes..." Castiel agreed. He licked his lip experimentally. Dean's eyes followed the movement of his tongue, then Dean quickly looked away and turned towards the camera.

"Was that good enough?" Dean asked the woman.

She gave them both a thumbs up. "Excellent!" she said. "The footage turned out great! Thank you both so much for helping with my psychology project, I really appreciate it!"

Not too long after, Dean and Castiel exited the room through the door Castiel had entered it through. The man was still waiting there, looking a little bored.

"Are you Curtis Johnson?" the woman asked him.

"What?" The man frowned. "No, my name's Edgar."

"Edgar? But that's‒ Wait a moment‒"

That was the last thing Castiel heard before he flew. He took them to the small grassy knoll beside the campus parking lot. As soon as solid ground was beneath their feet again, Dean took a couple steps away from Castiel and looked out over the fresh pavement.

"I disrupted your investigation again, didn't I?" Castiel asked Dean quietly. It was the only explanation he could think of as to why Dean was maintaining such a distance between them.

"What? No," Dean said. He gave a short, empty laugh. "I was working the case at the college, and then I saw an ad for some psych kid's experiment. I thought thirty bucks for kissing some college girl sounded too good to be true. Should've trusted my gut with that one."

"It was not unpleasant," Castiel said.

"Yeah, and that's kind of the problem," Dean said. "I could've gone my whole life without ever finding out what it's like to kiss a guy." He sighed. "What did you need me for, anyways, Cas?"

"It is not urgent," Castiel said.

"Good. Because I could use about five shots right now." Dean walked over to the Impala and climbed into the front seat. He started the car, and Castiel stood a couple meters away and watched.

Dean leaned out the window. "Coming?" he asked.


End file.
